


Week of Memories

by borzoieyes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, personal head canon designs that I refuse to let go of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borzoieyes/pseuds/borzoieyes
Summary: Apparently September 2-8 is Ineffible Husbands Week. So I drew fluff and stuff.





	1. Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Initially found the prompt [here for all who are curious](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/post/186910149606/official-ineffable-husbands-week-prompts).


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when your partner is the equivalent of all the [parasol](https://borzoifeet.tumblr.com/post/187531992615/when-your-partner-is-the-equivalent-of-all-the)


	3. Fall




	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at this [nerd](https://borzoifeet.tumblr.com/post/187553360201/your-angel-is-in-another-castle-day-3-fall-and)


	5. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off a scene from an older RP. [Michael's](https://borzoifeet.tumblr.com/post/187575247010/ineffablehusbandsweek-late-day-5-battle-based) not always like this really.


	6. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horseless carriage could not be [invented fast enough](https://borzoifeet.tumblr.com/post/187599193691/the-horseless-carriage-could-not-be-invented-fast) for Crowley


	7. Eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of their many ethereal designs [I've made.](https://borzoifeet.tumblr.com/post/187632677600/ineffablehusbandsweek-day-7-eternal-the-one-of)


	8. Chill Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Last prompt was an artist’s block of sorts. Either was drawing a blank or what was doodled was more nsfw. Which is fine, but I’m not upping the rating of this little thing for one piece. (Maybe I’ll make a separate collection, eh.)


End file.
